Talk:Guild Wars login announcements
Double Vanquish I know what I'm doing this weekend Zefir 22:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll join you! ---Jamster--- 22:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::After spending several months vanquishing, if my schedule stays as it has been, I will become a legendary vanquisher on Friday morning. Merick 02:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Several... months? You do what, one area every 2-3 days? :) As for me I think ill complete all the eotn vanquishes but gettin another legendary vanquisher title.. ugh. probably not. NightAngel 12:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It was an estimate. I did about 3 a day in Elona and Cantha and have been doing 4-7 in Tyria. Merick 13:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Double Faction Which Faction? Balthazar and/or Kurzick/Luxon ? Unindal 14:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :As always, you gain double Luxon/Kurzick corresponding to the side on which you're playing AND double Balth faction. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'>:(']] 15:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Both. (edit conflict, I don't care) ---Jamster--- 15:10, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::However, you will NOT get double faction for the alligence rank Timir222 12:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Correct, that's THIS weekend =) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I think Timir meant double faction for giving over your faction to the Kurzick/Luxon scribes or whatever they're called now. ---Jamster--- 22:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, fine. Still, this weekend is good too. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:52, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Double Rep Time to max out my necro on everything. And finally get that Monument armor for my sin. Zefir 03:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Books? Vazde 16:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :"Points for completing books are unaffected." D: 16:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, missed that one. Vazde 18:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::So if books are unaffected, what would be the best way to take advantage of this event? -Meridan 09:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Farming for points while filling in books? I mean doing dungeons will fill up the book and let you accumulate dwarf points. I guess that the points you get for completing the dungeon quests will be doubled as well giving you ample opportunity to get other points when doing the dungeons as well. --Winterbay 10:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Dungeons don't give you anything other than Deldrimor points. You get reputation points for Ebon, Norn and Asura as quest rewards, but those aren't doubled. It's also not the most efficient method of gaining Deldrimor points. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 10:59, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::So what about additional rewards while under the bounty? Defeating a Norn on res shrine? Bosses additional rewards? If these won't count... <.< Not that great unless you're going to Vanquish or clear whole area in NM just for points. J Striker 11:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) You will probably gain double points from bosses and Norn at res shrines (though they give barely anything anyway). The best way to make use of the event is to run any of the popular farming areas, as outlined in the respective title track articles. For example: Magus Stones for Asura, Secret Lair of the Snowmen for Deldrimor, The Path to Revelations for Norn and Dalada Uplands in a Siege Devourer for Ebon Vanguard. There's not much thought to this: if you want the most points possible, you farm them. Vanquishing an area will give you points, but it may not be the best use of your time if all you want is reputation. Same thing with Sunspear/Lightbringer weekend: the reason why we have 25k+ minutes of Favor is because players ran the Sulfurous Wastes route. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 11:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Time to do some Path to Revelations in HM at weekend then. Do want 900 points per boss (after 251 kills ofc x_X ). ^^ J Striker 11:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::I just tried doing that farm for the first time and man.... after about an hour I almost had 250 kills and I wiped so often once I got to the mixed Vaettir and Modniir groups, almost seemed more trouble than it was worth -Meridan 18:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Its possible to get 1800 points per boss with Hunt Rampage this weekendApu of Kwik E 15:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC) removing announcements So yesterday I moved the special weekend to the archives, but seeing as they still dropped, someone reverted my move, which is fair, of course, but my GW client had already removed the announcement, so when do we move this, when GW stops displaying it, or when it actually ends? --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 10:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :When it ends imo. Otherwise people won't know that the event is still occurring. Its odd that they took down the announcement in the game early. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 10:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, this event's announcement was lifted off early. J Striker 10:22, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry about doing that, though; I hadn't actually started up GW to check on the login announcement until after I reverted. 16:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::And I hadn't checked whether the event was still running :P --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 13:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Sweet Treat Weekend" text=This Weekend Anyone else see this in their login announcement screen? Unindal 23:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep, I wonder how long until they notice and fix it. Ezekiel [Talk] 23:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, someone failed with the formating xD, Funny ;]. In any case: Easter is coming people! Woo!! :D — Poki#3 , 23:52, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe a not-so-well-hidden Easter Egg ? :D Topinambour 18:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Only now do I realise the pun (intentional or not and disregarding the fact this isn't an easter egg) --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 13:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::There's one more thing to say: like last year, it says "Tyria" but it's actually all the continents of the three campaign + EotN. Topinambour 07:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not a mistake, see Tyria (world), the whole world is called Tyria. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:27, 22 March 2008 (UTC) HA Bonus The fun begins... HA is fun? o.o Jamster 22:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I only unlocked it yday :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 13:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Where is my Gamer Weekend? Huh? HUH!?!?! . Silly useless pvp weekends - grumble, mumble- NightAngel 14:41, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I want A SS/LB or An AB Weekend :P lol xD --Cookie™ ( | ) 16:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know about you guys, but these double HA weekends are pretty much the only time the people I know want to do stuff in HA, and it works wonders for the Hero title of course. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Great ... so maybe I'll be able to get into group, but the competition to get to HoH will be tough. Unindal 22:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I only HA during these events as well. Not sure why. Lord of all tyria 22:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Well as i just unloacked it ill be HA to see what its like and ill be more likely get a party :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 09:24, 27 March 2008 (UTC) "...use a complex password and change it regularly..." pfft then I would forget it regularly Lost-Blue 03:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Then you could use the password recovery feature regularly. — Poki#3 , 12:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Bah- I've complained to anet that they don't allow players to have complex passwords. Why I can't I have a space in my password? No "!"? And now they ask us to make them complex.. argh... --Blackdog 00:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC) no weekend event this week? Normally news of what we can expect this weekend is posted on tuesday... are we to have no event this weekend? We should have totally gotten matzah drops all week... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:54, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe they all forgot. I wouldn't put it past them to.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:56, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::What are matzah drops? Havoc (Talk| ) 00:17, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Jew joke --Powersurge360 00:19, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::This week is Passover. On Passover we eat matzah.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I have a different theory, but it will require making a new page (though you can find some info on the old page as well). — Poki#3 , 00:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: I wish they would do something like this. --Blackdog 18:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: They are doing a weekend event! its the 3rd gw birthday celebration! they usually keep these a secret until weds/thurs as this week has been. Third Birthday Celebration I'm REALLY looking forward to seeing a confirmed list of third birthday presents. =D Drelias Melaku 19:52, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Pacific Time, -7GMT I'm no scholar, but something isn't adding up to me. Shouldn't Pacific time be -8GMT? I live in Central time, which is -6, Eastern is -5, and Mountain should be -7. This is confusing me, I had to open the game really quick to see if it really said -7GMT(which it does). If anyone can help me feel stupid, now is your chance! :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :British Summer Time. — Warw/Wick 15:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, but I thought that affected UTC, not GMT. Timezones are so darn confusing. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:46, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Nah, it effects GMT not UTC. — Warw/Wick 15:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So, does that make me GMT -5 instead of -6? Gah timezones suck. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::No idea. What time is it for you? — Warw/Wick 15:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Its just about 11am. Also . -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Being a big company and stuff, A-net should be right. But they have messed up more then once with this, so you could be right. I live in The Netherlands, GMT +1(wich is summertime, wich means its GMT +2. The event starts here at nine in the evening. (at least, last week)Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) (resetting indent)Shouln't the announcement be removed? the event has ended. I dont know how to remove it, and archive it so i can't do itArnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :TimeZones FTW! Sorry, I am currently converting an Enterprise database system to work across time zones (don't ask) and this made me laugh. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Gold reminder gone? Don't know about you, but for me the "Reminder About Purchasing Gold Online" is gone since they added the new weekend event notice. — Poki#3 , 13:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Yep, it's back to being okay to buy gold. -Auron 13:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see it either - didn't remove it yet in case it's like the "I have a new key!" one, some people see it and some don't. —Dr Ishmael 15:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Seems to have been gone for me aswell...but this was yesterday when the weekend event was added... lets just see if anyone still has it (with screenshot proof) Mr tim 19:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought I noticed one less login annoucement. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Gold reminder has returned! Its replaced player account safety. can someone change it? Xav 07:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Yup, you can :) Don't need any special rights to update this article, if you see it needs updating, go for it, be bold. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Double EotN faction "Points for completed books are unaffected." Is it just me, or does this scream, "GO GO GADGET URSAN GRIND?" Ezekial Riddle 21:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :It just screams, No, you can't go and make a lot of books in advance and get double points - you have to do something during the weekend. — Poki#3 , 23:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh wow that confused me. I was "wait, when did I post that? ... yesterday? What!" Yeah, Poki's point sounds right, though I hadn't thought of it myself. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I Have a New Key So this announcement is in the list here, but I haven't seen it on my login screen since like... last year... O_o? RoseOfKali 17:15, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I have it, it went and it came back ;\ — Warw/Wick 17:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've never had it :/ Cress Arvein 17:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Could it be only for people who don't own all 3 campaigns and EotN, or something? Or also the BMP? I know the ingame store tracks that stuff. I have all 5 of these. RoseOfKali 17:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::There's no way the client could track that, since the login announcements appear prior to logging into a specific account. 17:38, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Unless it checks the .dat to see which campaigns have been installed on that particular hard drive. 17:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I have the message, and own all capmaings, EotN and bonus pack. So. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So. I'm special. XD RoseOfKali 18:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::@ Felix, you always have every campaign "installed" so... — Poki#3 , 21:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Really? Then why did I have to watch a load bar for like an hour the last time I bought a campaign and put in the disc? RoseOfKali 01:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I think what he means is that since you only download content that you go to, you have everything installed but empty. To the CD bit, I think the CD just has a lot of the game's content on it to save you having to download it, they can't possibly have things on the CD that aren't patches or content because you can buy it online. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::There is only one game. If you sit in the main menu for long enough, you'll download everything there is, even if you only have 1 campaign. The files will just still be compressed. The DVDs that come with the game update your GW.dat with new files, so you don't have to download them. Oh, and don't forget -image. — Poki#3 , 10:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wintersday in july WHAT?! Very confused as to why they're doing this... Any thoughts? - 22:11, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :They don't care about GW1 enough to do anything new, so they're recycling. Get used to it. However, if they make the Wintersday quests available, I expect the drop rate of mini polar bears to be somewhat increased. 22:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::This deserves a major "WTF?" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) "there will also be special Wintersday-themed item drops from monsters across the land": does this sentence grammatically strictly mean that 1 specific Wintersday-themed item (i.e. Candycane Shard) will drop? Or can it also include several Wintersday items (i.e. Yuletide tonic, Snowman summoner) dropping? Bouvrie 02:00, 16 July 2008 (UTC)